


Wishes

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: Madoka asks Homura what she's wishing for.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Wishes

"What are you wishing for, Homura-chan?"

Homura winces. "Um."

"What is it?" Madoka looks at her with concern, not expecting that kind of reaction.

"It's just," Homura begins. She looks at the colorful slip of paper in her hand, and pushes her glasses up. "Um, it's just that if I say it, it won't come true."

Madoka giggles. "That's not how it works, silly."

Homura's cheeks turn red, and she glances at the bamboo tree they're standing in front of. It's hung with hundreds of strips of paper. They flutter gently in the warm breeze.

"You're thinking of birthday wishes," Madoka continues, smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Madoka blinks, and looks at Homura in surprise. "You know, on a cake?"

Homura's expression remains blank.

"You've never had a birthday cake?!"

"Um." Homura's blush deepens. "I guess I have, but I don't see what that has to do with wishes."

Madoka shakes her head. "Well, remind me when it's your birthday, and I'll get a cake for you, okay?"

Homura nods slowly.

"But," Madoka continues, "birthday wishes work like this: you get a big, beautiful cake. On the cake, there's one candle for each birthday you've had. So, I guess you'll have fifteen candles next birthday?"

Homura shrugs vaguely.

"Anyway, what you do is make a wish, in secret, and then try to blow out all the candles in one breath. If you do, the wish comes true."

"Oh! Um. I don't think I could do that," Homura says. "I suppose I could try."

Madoka giggles again. "So that is the wish you can't tell anyone. Your tanzaku isn't really secret though, is it?"

Homura glances at the tree again, and shakes her head slowly.

"So? Tell me. Please?"

"I," Homura shifts uncomfortably on her feet. "It's embarrassing."

Madoka, hands behind her back, leans closer to Homura, fluttering her eyelashes. "Pleeeease?"

Homura gulps nervously. Her face is bright red, but she nods. "Oh. I mean ... my wish is, that so no matter what I do ... I mean, my wish is to make sure I always make you happy."

Madoka giggles again, her face breaking out into a wide, brilliant smile. "Silly. That's a waste of a wish. You make me happy anyway, no matter what you do."

Homura's blush turns very bright red, and she looks down at her feet. "Oh. Well."

Madoka, still smiling, ties her paper onto a branch.

"Oh!" Homura says, looking up at her with wide eyes, and a subsiding blush. "What have you wished for?"

Madoka turns back to Homura. Her expression's subtly different. More serious. And for just a moment, Homura becomes concerned.

"My wish? It's that we will always be together, Homura-chan."

Homura, not certain what to say to this, turns instead to tie her wish onto the tree.

After she's done so, she pauses for a moment. She watches as a slight gust of wind makes the colorful papers flutter. Then she turns back to Madoka with a smile. "Okay. Okay! We'll be together forever, and I'll always make you happy."

Madoka nods once, the smile returning to her face. "Yes. But we don't really need wishes for that, do we?"

Homura shakes her head slowly. "I suppose not. It can't really hurt though, can it?"

"I guess not. Well, let's go on down to the river. They'll be lighting the lanterns soon, and I don't want to miss that."

"Me either," Homura agrees.


End file.
